I'm coming home
by sharingstories2
Summary: He was lost... now he was found
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_**

After he revealed who he was he left. They told him they didn't care but he knew they did, he almost led then to their deaths, Wally laughed about it and told him to stop being such a girl but he knew otherwise, he maybe kid flash but he was to slow to hide his emotions.

 ** _[Diddy]  
Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you_**

He'd had dreams of returning but truth be told he was scared. They knew he was the Dick Grayson now. They would expect him to be spoilt. Not only that but the mission. If he hadn't of followed his heart everything would still be the same.

 ** _I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean_**

He rode around in the wing mobile dealing with crime. Another criminal, a random club or the occasional phyco. It all had the same outcome. He was alone.

 ** _What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_**

There was a girl he dated at some point, under a false name of course. He became close to her two brothers, they seemed to idolise him. It wasn't like they were mad that he broke up with her just confused.

 ** _Sh-t! But I aint finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong_**

The two people that looked after nightwing when he wasn't nightwing were familiar with himself coming home at odd hours with bruises and broken ribs. He'd tell them that he'd be better in the morning, more times than not he was. When it had been a year and a half since he'd left he made a decision. He was going home.

 ** _[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_**

Bruce had pleaded with the public for any information on Dick. Nobody came forward and Bruce was desperate he even said he didn't care that he'd run away he just wanted him back. Batman had become more aggressive and Nightwing knew he had to give him a visit. Batman didn't make the connection between nightwing and robin but he did think nightwing knew where robin was. He just said robin was safe but confused and wanted Batman to be better.

 ** _[Diddy - Verse 2]  
"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But oyu felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it_**

The mission was to get in and save M'gann but they were caught, Wally got shot. It was his final mission as Robin and Artemis blamed him. It was ok because Robin blamed himself too.

But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

He'd lived without his friends for a year and a half. He'd learnt to deal with the pain through his own personal alcohol supply. Dick eventually stopped and after a year of living with an alchol problem he stopped. This wasn't what Wally would want. He knew as soon as Wally was better he and Artemis searched for Robin. They couldn't find him. Dick picked up the phone. He was coming home.

 ** _[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming  
"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)_**

He got into his Wing mobile. Driving he knew there was no stopping him. He'd be at Mount justice whether he wanted it or not. There had been a lot of troubles. The alcohol, the dark times and the good. From beating up bad guys to finding himself, yet tonight he was coming home.

 ** _[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_**

They embraced him. Tears on all there faces. Wally punched hom for being a prat and hugged him saying he'd never let go. Batman stared at him before hugging him whilst Alfred began crying and fed Dick cookies. He now knew it was all worth it though. Dick Grayson, robin I or nightwing was finally home and he was finally at peace.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
